


Thirteen Times to Get it Right

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really were the biggest bunch of idiots... when it came to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Times to Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my girl hazelrah1 because she loves Draco/Harry as much as I do. I tried to write a pwp for you love, but it didn't work today. For fandom_fridays prompt "13". Mistakes are mine.

The first five times Draco met Harry they were at odds with each other. The second five, they were enemies completely ready to wish for the death of the other. The last three... well that's a different story.

11.  
Harry had known that Draco wasn't completely evil when he couldn't kill Dumbledore but he was sure the blond was going to hand them over to his aunt. When he didn't, Harry didn't know what to think. So many challenges to preconceived thoughts were running around his head he couldn't catch hold of them.

12.  
Draco hadn't expected Harry to save him. He knew that the "Boy Who Lived" was supposed to be all good and on the side of right but Draco couldn't help but be surprised when Harry grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the broom. He grabbed around Harry's stomach and held on for dear life and tried not to think about what this meant.

13.  
When the dust settled from the big battle, Harry wasn't sure how he was going to feel. He supposed people would expect him to be happy that everything was over, that he'd won, but it was strange and off-putting. How could he be happy when his friends were dead? How could he be happy when he'd just learned about everything that had gone on in the last seventeen years had been smoke and mirrors?

He looked around and saw relief and awe on so many faces it hurt to look at them. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath and prepared for all of the things that were to come. When he opened them his eyes fell on one person whose face reflected the pain inside himself. He wasn't sure why he wasn't shocked that it was Draco Malfoy, but he couldn't help the small smile that escaped when Draco looked back at him.

Harry ducked out quickly, actually managing to avoid most of the leftover army in his quest for a moment of solitude. He watched Draco's gaze follow him as he made his way deep into the forest. Draco walked after him when people began to rejoice in the end of a terrible war. It was amazing how easily they both escaped. People were hugging and carrying on and all Harry wanted to do was make everything stop.

"Why did you?" Draco asked when he found Harry.

"Why did I what?" Harry replied. "I've done quite a few things in the last seventeen years, so you're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you save me?" the blond clarified.

"I couldn't just let you die," Harry said, kicking his foot at a stone next to the tree trunk he was sitting on. "Besides, you tried to save us. Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted with an uncharacteristic look of confusion on his face. "This is all so strange," he said, gesturing to the destroyed castle and between the two of them.

"You're not wrong," Harry agreed. He let his head fall for a moment before looking up to Draco with a small smile on his face. "You get it, don't you?"

"Get what?" Draco asked as he took a step closer to Harry's seat.

"That nothing's fixed," Harry said, looking up through the hair that had fallen over his glasses.

"It's more broken than it was before," Draco agreed.

A quiet moment passed between the two of them. Draco lowered himself onto a fallen tree near where Harry sat and just breathed a deep sigh. Everything that had happened before hadn't fallen away. It wasn't as if their entire history was forgotten just because Voldemort had been defeated, but so much of the anger between them had lifted. It was as if the end of the dark lord was freeing for the both of them while at the same time it meant they were both going to have to choose to live some kind of life now.

"You're still a prat, you know," Harry said as he nudged Draco's foot with his shoe.

"And you're still an ass so we're even," Draco countered with a smile.


End file.
